


Arachnid

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter is afraid of spiders, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson is a little shit, Steve says "Language", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Spooktober 2020 Day 15
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spooktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 34





	Arachnid

It was a peaceful day.

Then they heard Peter screaming and a bunch of thuds.

The others watched confused as Bucky and Sam leaned on each other, laughing.

“TONY!”

Tony rushed into the room and had to catch Peter as he fell off the ceiling.

“What’s wrong?”

“Kill it!”

He scanned the room, “Kill what Peter? I don’t see anything.”

“The fucking spider.”

They heard a muffled, “Language!”

“You’re afraid of spiders?”

“You try being bit by a radioactive one and then being sick for a few days thinking you are dying.”

“Fair point.”

“Nat, hit the two idiots laughing. They are going to find the missing spider.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
